


Froggy Desires

by LarxieArveri



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frogs, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarxieArveri/pseuds/LarxieArveri
Summary: After that slow dance, things get a little steamy between you and Jamack. Time to sneak off and have some fun!
Relationships: Jamack (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)/You
Kudos: 22





	Froggy Desires

**Author's Note:**

> My first public smutty fic, reader is afab but doesnt have to be a girl :3 Takes place after my last fic, A Prahm Dance.  
> Feedback much appreciated

You both managed to sneak away from the Prahm party without anyone noticing. Soft giggles escaped both of your lips as you quickly found a room with a bed. In a quick motion, Jamack tossed you onto the bed, subduing you under a flurry of kisses that turned into a full on make-out session, removing each other’s outfits until both of you were only wearing pants. His tongue was strong but you knew he was holding back. 

“Hey, can i see what that tongue can really do?” you whispered softly. 

His eyes lowered and you nodded. His smile grew wide as he undid your belt and slid down your pants and finally your underwear. You felt your face burn a hot red as he took in the sight in front of him. 

“You look… amazing,” Jamack remarked. 

Before you could even reply, his tongue met your slick opening, swathed over your entire pussy, and quickly retracted. 

“You taste pretty good too,” he laughed, getting right back to it. “So warm…”

He put down the right amount of pressure and motion against your lower half. Your climax was nearly unavoidable within a matter of minutes. 

“J-Jamack….” you breathed out, “your tongue… you’re gunna make me cum!”

You came in waves, shuddering, as he slowed down his movements till he completely stopped. He got up onto his knees, and you watched as he undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, neatly setting them aside. You giggled but stopped when you finally got a good look at his member. His dick was human shaped but green in color. He caught you staring, so he croaked seductively and held his arms up, gently flexing his entire body. This action made his dick jump, and you were so enraptured by the whole scene, you swear you would pass out any second now. Jamack slowly came up to you, grabbing your leg and holding it while he positioned his tip to your entrance. 

“Are you ready?” he asked you. “I want you to be comfortable and sure.”

“Yes!” you said nodding furiously. “I know for sure that I want this.”

With that, he slowly pushed himself inside you. It went in so smoothly.

“God,” Jamack shuddered, “it's like a sauna in there, so damn hot” 

His thrusts were messy and full of lust. It felt like you were going to somehow break the bed beneath you two. 

“Fuck…,” he breathed out. “(Y/n) you’re so tight and hot, i don't think I can hold on much longer.

He suddenly pushed your legs down by your side, putting you in a mating press. 

“Jamack!” You panted, “Please… cum inside me.”

“That’s all you had to say,” he replied. 

His pace picked up as he pressed you into the mattress, filling you up with his semen. You rocked your hips and moaned as you felt some slip out, rolling down against your asshole and unfortunately making the bed its new home. You both breathed heavily, laying next to each other. You cuddled up to him, gently cooing and making other happy sounds when he held you back. 

“You made such a mess, hehe,” You giggled. 

“We should probably clean up,” Jamack smiled, but said so seriously. 

“But I just wanna lay here and hold you. Five more minutes,please?”

“Alright, but then we get to a shower.”

He croaked as he put his forehead against your smaller one. You can't help but feel warm and happy. 

“I hope this counts as spending more time with you,” Jamack added. 

“Of course it does silly,’ You assured him, booping him where his nose would be. 

“Can we… have more moments like this? Together?”

You looked at his face and his cheeks were really red, was he asking you out? To be partners?

“I want to say yes, but i need to know one thing?” You said. 

“Anything.”

“Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”

He seemed to fluster more, stammering a bit before finally saying yes. You held him a little tighter, now thoroughly satisfied with your night, giving him a yes in return. 

Life on the surface was going to be great.


End file.
